Bumble Vs Tiger For Doves Love
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Bumblestripe finds out about Dovewing and Tigerheart and now he's been given the choice to either. 1. Tell the clan Dovewing betrayed the warrior code, or 2. Keep her dark secret. What will the young heart broken warrior chose?
1. Chapter 1

The light peered into the den and into the closed eyes of a fluffy, pale gray feline. The young cats' ear twitched as it started to wake up slowly, '_ugh not morning already..._' she thought before forcing her eyes open. "Morning Dove_wing_," a voice mewed from beside her. Dovewing turned her head to face a pale gray tom with black stripes along his pelt, "morning Bumblestripe…" she mewed lightly. The tom's ears lowed against his head, feeling a little hurt not hearing the cheer in his den mate's voice. What was wrong with Dovewing? The she-cat shook her head and padded out of the den without saying another word to him, "Bumblestripe don't feel bad okay," Dovewing's sister Ivypool mewed as she sat in her nest beside Blossomfall. "She's just being a little moody everything will be okay, you'll see." Ivypool was always being positive now after becoming a warrior and it was good to see her like that. It almost made Bumblestripe feel as if he was in love with her instead of Dovewing but, his heart knew it belonged to Dovewing and no other.

The sun had risen higher in the sky above the trees of the beautiful forest, "Dovewing can you go with Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Toadstep on a patrol along ShadowClans border? " Brambleclaw mewed from beside Firestar and his mate Squirrelflight. Dovewing purred and nodded quickly bounding over to the gathered cats, "let's go!" she mewed happily. Toadstep flicked his tail signaling the cats to leave, Bumblestripe watched the cat he was in love with follow the older warrior. His heart was breaking watching her walk away like she did. It felt like he was walking out of his life. Why are you being so cold to me Dovewing? What did I do? I need answers now! Bumblestripe followed the patrol without being noticed by any other cat in the clan. He was determined to gain his answers one way or another. Even if that meant spying on Dovewing.

Bumblestripe's paws thudded against the forest floor as he ran quickly through the forest following the first patrol. What was so special about patrolling the ShadowClan border? Did Dovewing have a friend in the clan, or was she hiding something from her clan? _No, she'd never betray ThunderClan _Bumblestripe knew Dovewing was a loyal cat. Why would he even consider that she'd be breaking the warrior code at all? He continued to follow them until he heard Dovewing's beautiful voice. "Toadstep I'll check over here while you, Cherrypaw, and Molepaw look over there." Why'd Dovewing want to be alone in the forest so close to ShadowClans territory? That didn't make any sense at all! Bumblestripe followed the she-cats sent and found a bush where he could hide easily without Dovewing picking his scent up. "Tigerheart, Tigerheart are you there?" she meowed softly. Tigerheart? Tigerstar's grandson, what did she want with him? "Dovewing!" a powerful voice mewed from ShadowClans side of the border, the dark brown tabby shape of Tigerheart padded from the darkness. "Hey my love!"

The two touched noses and Bumblestripe felt his heart die, she was breaking the warrior code by being in love with Tigerheart! "I missed seeing you, I'm sorry I didn't come to the last gathering. Firestar wanted me to stay home..." Tigerheart purred happily "That's alright! I'm happy I get to see you all." _You all? What does that fur-ball mean? He's only talking to Dovewing! _"We're happy to see you too Tigerheart." _What is going on?_ Bumblestripe couldn't wait any longer it was time to stop this meet and greet session! He jumped from the bushes and raced toward the two standing between the two warriors growling as he faced Tigerheart. "B-Bumblestripe!" Dovewing gasped. He didn't take his eyes off of Tigerheart, "leave Tigerheart. Leave Dovewing alone. Just leave!" he ordered but Tigerheart growled back unsheathing his claws, "you'll have to make me kit. I love Dovewing and she loves me so back down." Bumblestripe's heart sank as he felt his body tremble with sorrow as he looked at Dovewing, "y-you love him Dovewing… I-I thought you would end up loving me…"

Dovewing lowered her head, "Bumblestripe I'm sorry but I'm in love with Tigerheart not you… A-And I'm expecting _his_ kits…" With a growl Bumblestripe stepped from between them and stared at the love of his life with shocked eyes, "H-How could you Dovewing… I would've been the perfect mate for you!" Tigerheart growled at Bumblestripe and stood beside Dovewing staring at the pale gray tom. Dovewing couldn't look into her friends eyes, it hurt too much to have him find out like this. "Bumblestripe I-"Dovewing mewed lightly. Bumblestripe looked at her with a cold stare, "what?" he snapped angrily. The fluffy she-cat lowered her ears, "please don't tell anyone of this… If any cat asks me please as my best friend please say these are your kits…" Bumblestripe was angry and he wanted to tell Firestar and Brambleclaw but he knew that he couldn't because he still loved Dovewing. "Fine." He agreed, "Leave now Tigerheart and Dovewing," the tom paused staring at her angrily. "Get back to the patrol." The two went to touch noses but Bumblestripe growled and stood in between them, "NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Few Moons…**

Bumblestripe slept happily in his moss next beside his sisters Blossomfall, and Briarlight their pelts brushing against his made the tom feel safe and happy. Ivypool slept beside Toadstep, and Cinderheart every night now since Dovewing moved into the nursery. "Bumblestripe wake up! Wake up!" a voice called from the warriors den entrance, "huh w-what is it Lionblaze?" The golden tabby warrior's eyes were stretched wide as he stared at the younger warrior, "Its Dovewing!" he mewed. Bumblestripe jumped up from his nest waking his sisters from their sleep, "what about her?" Lionblaze looked at Bumblestripe for three heartbeats and the young tom finally knew what Lionblaze meant. _She is having her kits! _Quickly he raced from the den and to the nursery, where Jayfeather was already taking care of the young queen. "Relax Bumblestripe, Dovewing and the kits will be fine. Jayfeather is a really amazing medicine cat." Leafpool mewed as the light brown tabby she-cat passed him carrying herbs. _You know more than Jayfeather though Leafpool, Cinderpelt taught you!_ Several moments passed before Leafpool padded from the den, "Come inside Bumblestripe." She mewed leading him into the den, Bumblestripe was frozen. These were not his kits, but he made the promise to Dovewing to be their father since Tigerheart couldn't, it actually felt like they were his kits. Blossomfall purred and nudged her brother through the entrance. Finally he could see the kits that would be his children. The tom looked at Dovewing padding beside her and licking her head before looking at three healthy kits, a golden brown tom with pale green eyes and black stripes along his pelt just like Bumblestripe's pelt, a black and white tabby she-kit with icy blue eyes, and a light brown tabby she-cat with jet black ears and amber eyes. "I named the little golden brown tom Stripekit; you name the little she-kits." Dovewing really trusted Bumblestripe and she wanted him to feel like a father to these cats. "Can we call the black and white she-kit Stormkit, and her sister Cloverkit?" Dovewing purred and nodded "Those are beautiful names. Welcome to ThunderClan Stripekit, Stormkit, and Cloverkit." The two stayed in the den alone for several minutes, Bumblestripe was proud to be able to be a father to these kits. "Dovewing," he mewed to get the queens attention, the pale gray feline looked up at him and flicked her ears, "I'll keep you're secret until I die. And I'll go tell Tigerheart about his new kits." Dovewing's heart began to fly, "Thank you Bumblestripe."


End file.
